


your touch is like velvet

by cryystal_m00n



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, clingy junhoe, vocal junhoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: junhoe looks at his boyfriend, currently being crushed by donghyuk and hanbin and thinks about how little time they’ve been able to spend with each other. he has been more than thrilled when the comeback was announced, but he knew that new comeback means less time spent with jiwon which meant less time getting laid which meant a grumpy junhoe.





	your touch is like velvet

**Author's Note:**

> back with more junbob bullshit, this time porn  
> i like to think it's good porn, but idk  
> i'll pray it is  
> title is from velvet from le

junhoe looks at his boyfriend, currently being crushed by donghyuk and hanbin and thinks about how little time they’ve been able to spend with each other. he has been more than thrilled when the comeback was announced, but he knew that new comeback means less time spent with jiwon which meant less time getting laid which meant a grumpy junhoe. 

he pouts at his chicken wrap, beginning to stab the poor thing with chanwoo’s fork. the youngest, who is currently busy watching the fight for the remote, doesn’t even notice the loss of his utensil. hanbin, the sleazy guy, pinches both his rivals making them yelp and hold their sides. he steals the remote, standing up and running from the mess on the floor. junhoe hears jinhwan sighing to his left, whining about how he really isn’t in the mood for another one of tarantino’s movies. the rest agree with the elder, but the leader just sticks out his tongue, already plopping himself on the couch.

so they end up watching _pulp fiction,_ again. most of them fall asleep, jinhwan half sitting on top of hanbin, chanwoo on the floor, donghyuk and yunhyeong squished on the loveseat, with the latter still awake, scrolling on his phone. besides hanbin, who is still watching the movie, and yunhyeong, jiwon is the only one awake, his boyfriend sitting in his lap, with his head resting on his chest, breathing evenly.

he puts his hand on hanbin’s shoulder to let him know that the two will be going to bed. the man nods, eyes not leaving the tv. jiwon shakes his head, lifting junhoe up in his arms, holding him tight. he walks towards the younger’s room, opening it with his foot. as soon as he’s inside, he places his boyfriend on his bed, quietly getting in next to him.

the man wakes up just as jiwon is pressing a goodnight kiss on his forehead. “hyung?” he whispers, hands rubbing the sleep from his eyes. the elder hums, kissing him again, this time on the lips. junhoe pouts, making the elder just keep pressing kisses all over his face.

“hyung, fuck me.”

to say that jiwon chokes and almost spits on the younger’s face is an understatement. he coughs a few times, gathering himself. “now that’s a bit sudden, baby,” he says, hand on his chest to try and steady his pounding heart.

the younger whimpers a ‘please’, hungrily kissing his boyfriend. “i _need_ you. _please.”_

jiwon nods, rapidly taking the clothes off the other. he caresses the skin as each piece of material comes away from it. junhoe shivers underneath the touch, reaching for more, begging him to do something, _anything._

the elder complies, taking his cock in his hand and giving it a few pumps. junhoe throws back his head, mouth falling open as he begins to moan.

jiwon smirks, moving to take him in his mouth, sucking just the tip in. his boyfriend tangles his hands in the brunette locks, encouraging him to go deeper. he follows, beginning to bop his head, pressing his tongue to the undervein, to use his teeth just like he knows junhoe likes.

when the hands tighten in his hair, he pulls up, reaching for the lube. he pours some on his fingers, warming it up. jiwon stands up to look at his boyfriend, already a mess in front of him. he smiles, kissing him above his belly button before pushing a finger in. junhoe moans, trying to move his hips on the finger, only to have the elder still them.

the older man takes his time prepping junhoe, enjoying the sight of his boyfriend whimpering with each prostate hit, how the man was grasping the sheets, his legs trembling under jiwon’s touch. he bites the inner thighs, electing a whine from him. “i’m ready, ji, just do it, please.”

jiwon takes his fingers out, wiping them on his shirt. it was gonna be used as a cum rag anyway. he takes the lube again, pouring it on his cock, before entering the younger. said man arches his back, wrapping his arms around the elder’s neck to pull him closer. junhoe kisses him, needy cries coming out when his boyfriend begins moving.

he moves slowly, making sure to not hurt the younger. he holds him close, mouthing along his neck, biting and kissing the skin, only making junhoe become even louder, each bite coming with a beautifully sweet whimper. jiwon could do this for hours, worship the body of his lover and listen to his deep lovely voice.

but despite how much he could do this, he wanted his boyfriend to cum, to feel good. so he lets his hand wander down in between their bodies, touching him with the tips of his fingers in a teasingly manner. junhoe gasps, trying to grind in jiwon’s hand. the latter takes pity on him, taking him in his hand and stroking him.

he begins to suck on his lover’s collarbones, biting on an older hickey. this makes junhoe still and cum with a scream, trying in vain to bite his lip and stop himself. jiwon grabs his hips and keeps pounding into him, the younger too fucked to care at the moment. he finishes inside, staying like that for a few seconds, before pulling out cleaning them both, taking extra care when wiping the younger. he throws the shirt to the side, stroking junhoe’s side, making him whine and giggle at the same time. jiwon finds it endearing. he smiles.  

he sits next to junhoe, taking him in his arms and kissing the top of his head. “i love you.” he says, but he already knows junhoe has fallen asleep. he feels a light kiss on his chest, right over his heart, and just like that, he lets himself fall asleep.

(in the morning, they had to face one very disgusted jinhwan, who, after looking at them disapprovingly the whole breakfast, told them to keep it in their pants or, god forbid, he will take legal action.)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
